Henshia Tshima (Reality-34)
A fallen super heroine, Henshia is a merciless vigilante who is hunting down the criminals she deems worthy of death, all of them. She was imprisoned in the Female Metahuman Asylum, since she had become a mass murderer. This further pushed her to the point on insanity. She and Jape Erideth trained under the famous Lady Liberty and excelled, Henshia in particular. Lady Liberty believed in her to the point of actually adopting her. She wanted to follow the ideals she presented. To be a great hero just like her. As such, she fought with honor and for justice and everything all the great heroes fight for. History Childhood A mystic named Natalie Mason, who was a member of V.I.X.E.N., discovered Henshia. It happened when V.I.X.E.N. was on a mission to look for the son of a crime boss who was kidnapped. The search discovered that they found the crime bosses child on a slave ship. V.I.X.E.N. saved the son and the other slaves from the ship. Natalie discovered a woman, who was one of the slaves on the ship, dead but heard the cries of an infant. Natalie picked the infant up and as she looked into her eyes she saw the infant growing up, as a hero, and the infant with the infamous Lady Liberty, she also saw the hardships the child would face. Natalie intended to raise her as an agent of the organization, but grew to love her over time and tried to change that. The other agents didn't like this and she tried several meetings with them to get them to change their minds about Henshia. Things got worse as Henshia began fighting against the organization's members. Eventually, the organization labeled Natalie as a traitor. She was attacked by upper agents and although she won, Natalie was injured and unable to fend off a hired super villain. She and several of Henshia's friends were captured and tied to a large bomb. Henshia arrived and fought the villain, eventually taking him down. She worked fast to take out the bomb, but the villain got back up and fired at them. The bomb exploded. A wounded Henshia crawled to her dying 'mother' who in her final moments admitted the whole truth to Henshia. The current stress she had been facing, the shock of seeing her friends die, and her dying mother revealing such a lie to her was all too much for Henshia. In a rage she attacked the villain, beating him to death. This was the last straw. Henshia's mind broke. She grabbed the remains of her mask and wondered off. Organization members retrieved Natalie's body. What happened to it is unknown. Time went on. Henshia continued to fight her war against the super villains. Helped save the world once. However, at one point, the super villains gathered together to work and made a bomb. They challenged Henshia to a battle. As she fought them, the explosion went off, the city was exterminated, killing everyone in it. Henshia went mad with rage. The villains were found dead later, a trail of blood from Henshia's body lead into the former alleys. She resurfaced after two years, now a vigilante. She eventually joined up with L.I.O.N. for now, but has been at odds with them. However, she is working on patching things up with Jape Eredith and Lady Liberty. Argonian Invasion During the invasion, Henshia was still trapped in the asylum. She tried to find an escape route and used morse code to try to contact Wendy who was in an adjacent cell. Henshia had been impressed with what she thought was a trick on Wendy's part, and decided to contact her. She told Wendy the plan, and to sit tight until the time was right for her to execute her plan. Post-Argonian Invasion While she was eating, she was spotted by Wendy, she ignored her only to continue eating when sat down with her. She looked around the asylum, wanting to kill all of the inmates because they were criminals. Appearance Personality She is insane, due to the hardships she has faced. She has a black and white view of the world, viewing those who commit crimes to be unworthy of life. Powers, Skills, & Abilities Strength & Durability Level Fighting Skills Training under Lady Liberty she is an incredibly adept fighter. Intelligence Henshia is fluent in several languages, English, Greek, Spanish, German, Japanese, Chinese, Vietnamese, Egyptian. She also knows Morse code and some French. Paraphernalia Alternate Reality Versions Category:Characters Category:Reality-34 Characters Category:Super Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:L.I.O.N. Members Category:L.I.O.N. Category:Asylum Patients Category:Murderers